


Remnant: From the Rubies

by Tough_Doggo



Category: RWBY, Remnant: From The Ashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tough_Doggo/pseuds/Tough_Doggo
Summary: The player character from Remnant: From the Ashes has found himself on Remnant. Not made solely for the coincidence, I've just been playing a very large amount of R:FtA.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Remnant: From the Rubies

It was over…

The Hero had managed to stop the spread of the Root to Earth by fighting through hordes of Root, different worlds, powerful creatures, and the Dreamer.

The Hero watched as the lighthouse crumbled and fell from its perch. His homeland should be safer now, as well as Ward 13. But as he sat in the boat, rowing onwards, he felt strange. The same unnatural feeling of being in two places at once that he got every time the Nightmare sent him to that Shadow Realm. In a sudden flash of white, he was gone. The empty boat slowly floating to the shore to be found by Ward 13's occupants.

-New World, Same Problems-

The Hero woke up in an unusual place. Green, much too green to be Earth, but to quiet to be Corsus. Instead of the red water and disfigured beings of the swamps of Corsus, the ground was dry, the air only slightly humid, and no nearly vomit-inducing feeling in his boots. The Hero checked himself over. His armor was intact, his weapons still loaded and in their right places, and his many trinkets and consumables in his pack.

Thinking on the side precaution, he lifted his melee weapon, the Petrified Maul. A large hammer made from the heart of The Ent, a massive Root creature the Hero had killed to help Ward 13. The sheer weight of it allowed for even large enemies to be stunned and crushed by a swing. It matched the heavy armor the Hero wore, named Leto's set.

It was the most 'complete' armor he owned. Others were made for stealth and agility or were cobbled together parts of either animal or scrap metal offering better protection but at the cost of having to fight those creatures or sheer weight. Sure, Leto's set was not light, it was actually the heaviest set, but it was forged by a professional who knew what he was doing. The extra protection made it worth the cost of speed.

The Hero had a mixed bag of consumables. Some adrenaline, Frenzy powder, a couple of ammo boxes, a single vial of bloodwort. But most importantly, 3 Dragon Hearts. Gifted to Hero by the Ward 13 occupant, Reggie. Putting it over where his real heart was would heal most if not all wounds he had sustained, even repairing armor to a point. The others had their uses but were only to be used when necessary due to their nonrenewable status.

Hefting his maul, the Hero began walking. Sprinting would probably get him through faster, but between the energy waste and noise, he didn't want to be announced to whatever lived here. The beautiful Yaesha forest came to mind with its xenophobic occupants.

-2 hours later-

The Hero was getting tired of the walking. Not 'my legs are numb at this point' but instead 'I want to be attacked just so I'm not bored. The Hero thought of removing Leto's armor for his light Hunter set but decided that whatever was out there could just be waiting for him to let his guard down. He had come so close to dying so many times recently he had just simply begun to be paranoid at everything, and he was thankful the residents of Ward 13 never caught on to his growing anxiety either. As kind as they were, someone who's about to snap would not be staying long in what was supposed to be a haven. Sure it was selfish, but he managed to hold it together long enough to kill the Dreamer. His quest was done, the whole reason he even set sail to the lighthouse was gone.

The Hero stopped walking and began thinking to himself 'Why go on? It really was over, wasn't it? Sure, he never figured out why the Dreamers were so important, nor actually removed the Root from Earth, but that'd work itself out wouldn't it?'

So deep in thought, the Hero didn't notice the large figure creeping through the brush. His worry rang true as the beast had waited for the Hero to stop for one reason or another, just to pounce. As the beast sailed through the air, Hero's hammer slammed into it just moments before contact. The Hero didn't bother patting himself on the back for being right, instead choosing to bring the mighty hammer over his head and down onto the creature's chest. The crunch and squelch of a ribcage imploding into vital organs were a disgusting sound, but one Hero had gotten used too. The beast let out a single wheeze before collapsing and beginning to fade away into dust.

The dust thing wasn't new, but the Hero did take notice of the instantaneous yet slow nature of it. The creatures he had faced would have a minute or so of just being a normal corpse before they faded away rapidly. The things started fading quickly but the actual fading was slow. It was strange, but nothing of too much worry. At least, that's what the Hero thought.

Suddenly, numerous other creatures began emerging from the brush. Now getting a really good look at them, it was clear they were similar to the wolves that once inhabited Earth. The Hero immediately drew comparisons between these and the massive Ravager he faced in Yaesha. These were a third of the size, didn't have a third set of limbs, or a second pair of eyes. At that, the Hero confirmed one thing was sure, he wasn't gonna die here.

One wolf got impatient and rushed the armored human, getting a hammer to its face that collapsed its skull by using its momentum against it. Two more rushed towards Hero, getting met with a wide swing that sent one sprawling on its side while the other grew wise and jumped over the swing. The impact and the remaining inertia of the hammer wrenched it out of Hero's hands as he was laid flat on his back with the wolf gnashing at his neck, attempting to gash him open through the armor.

A loud bang was heard as several parts of the wolf's insides were sent straight out of its back by the Sawed-off shotgun the Hero fired. The Sawed-off Shotgun. It was nothing crazy, just three 12 gauge shells in a small package. The perfect foil to his machine guns, capable of decimating any that came too close. The sudden gruesome death momentarily made the rest of the pack hesitate as the now onyx-colored-blood covered human stood back up, leveling the barrel towards the nearest wolf. The wolf that had only been stunned and sent aside by the previous hammer swing had its entire side filled with lead as the shotgun blast sent it back a few feet again. This time it wouldn't be getting up, however.

Putting the nearly empty shotgun back on his hip, the Hero swapped for the Chicago Typewriter. Perhaps his favorite fully automatic weapon, the Typewriter had a massive 80 round magazine and the second-fastest rate of fire in his arsenal. A weapon that throws caution to the wind, as well as enough lead to put anything down. Planting his feet to let him dodge at a moment notice, Hero opened fire on the wolves to his right. Shredding 3 apart before the tell-tale sound of thumping paws behind him got closer, he then quickly rolled to the right. A steel ring on his right hand shone in the light of the sun. The ring had a magical power that empowered Hero's dodges to be as fast as if he simply wasn't wearing armor. Considering his choice of wear, it was worthwhile. Even if it drained the hell out of his stamina.

He managed to dodge two, but a third and fourth still managed to tackle him. As they attempted to tear through his armor, a subtle glow came from an amulet on his chest and a ring on his left. The item on his chest, the Twisted Idol, is a small wooden figure the Hero had made from the Wailing Wood, a large, sentient Root tree. It's power, alongside the Alchemist's Ring, a silver band with a green gem he had miraculously found in an abandoned apartment, heavily increased his armor's efficiency. Which was probably the reason why Hero wasn't panicking at the moment.

Hero saw his hammer in front of him. Stretching in the hopes of reaching it, another wolf bit down on it. Hero, now worried about the 2 wolves clawing up his back unimpeded as the one chewed his arm, reached his remaining arm towards the holstered sawed-off. Once his hand made contact Hero sent a command to the little shotgun. Instantly large spikes shot from his armor, piercing into the wolves on him. The spikes mortally wounded the two on his back, but just mangled the snout on his arm. As the weight lifted off his back, he fully drew the shotgun. Putting the wolf with the shredded snout out of its misery, Hero turned to the last remaining wolves. These were significantly bigger than the others, but still only half the size of the Ravager.

Hero dashed to where his hammer and typewriter were lying, the paws of the wolves echoing him. Grabbing his typewriter, he barely had a moment to slam the button on the side of the weapon before the wolves tackled him. But instead of going down, the human stood unphased. See, Hero's weapons had special 'mods'. Sometimes simple grenade launchers or incendiary rounds. Sometimes magical powers or advanced enough science. The spikes that jutted from his armor was the former, something special he had picked up from the first really tough Root creature he had faced. As for the cloak that was covering now is the latter, designed by Leto himself and put to the test by Hero. It created a shield that could block a large amount of damage and kept the attacks from knocking Hero around as well. All of this ends with the Hero ripping one wolf with the last bullets in the magazine before needing to reload. During the reload, the last wolf made a ditch effort to hit the Hero by throwing everything it could at the shield. And while it did cause the shield to break, it was all too late. A fresh mag loaded, Hero squeezed the trigger until the wolf fell.

With a smoking barrel and scratched armor, Hero took in his surroundings. The first to die were nearly completely moldered. The surrounding area wasn't too messy, but that's relative to the dilapidated buildings and piles upon piles of rubble Hero was used to by now.

Hero began walking the way he was going before, picking up his hammer along the way. And in a few hours, he would see the lights of the city of Vale.


End file.
